Wizards, Prepare Yourselves for Sadistic Mafia Tea
by bleachlover1999
Summary: Since Defense against the Dark Arts classes were canceled due to absence of teachers to teach that subject, Dumbledore has decided to let the students learn how to defend themselves with physical combat! And what better teachers are there than the Vongola Familigia? Pairings inside. Fourth book. No Tri-Wizard Tournament. Rated T for language.
1. Picnic on the Magical Train

A/N: Yo guys! This story came to me because wizards and illusionists are all physically weak, right? Well, mostly, but Mukuro is an exception since he went through the six paths of hell and stuff like that… Anyways, I just want to write about the Vongola teaching Hogwarts physical combat! Technically, Reborn's teaching and the others are Teacher Aids, but yeah, same thing since they're all bad ass!

Summary: Since Defense against the Dark Arts classes were canceled due to absence of teachers to teach that subject, Dumbledore has decided to let the students learn how to defend themselves with physical combat! And what better teachers are there than the Vongola Familigia? Teen 10th generation. Pairings: Tsuna x Yuni, Chrome x Hibari, a little frenemy relationship between Bel and Fran, etc. No Triwizard Tournament. Instead, they'll be Quidditch!

**THIS IS 3 YEARS AFTER THE CANNON STORY PLOT! FRAN IS ALREADY RECRUITED INTO THE VARIA~ AND BEL'S THE HOT DUDE HE IS TEN YEARS LATER~**

**AGES:**

**Varia**

_Lussuria: 28 _

_Xanxus: 19 (Physical) 27 (Mental)_

_Squalo: 25_

_Levi: 26_

_Belphegor: 19_

_Fran: 13 _

**10****th**** Generation Guardians**

_Hibari: 19_

_Ryohei: 18_

_Tsuna: 17_

_Gokudera: 17_

_Yamamoto: 17_

_Mukuro: 17_

_Chrome: 16_

_Lambo: 8_

**Others**

_Basil: 18_

_Kyoko: 17 _

_Fuuta: 12_

_Haru: 17_

_Yuni: 16 (She's probably older than she should be in this, but oh well.)_

_I-Pin: 8_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Do You Not Feel Fear?}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No Defense against the Dark Arts class this year? I don't even know how I'm going to survive at this rate," Harry exclaimed. "It was my favorite class, excluding our second year."

Then three, being Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were all sitting in a compartment at the back of the train that was headed towards their magical school, Hogwarts. Harry was just a little depressed about his favorite class being canceled for this year. Just a little, mind you.

"No surprise there, mate, considering Lockhart has no teaching abilities whatsoever," Ron groaned, feeling like bashing his head into the nearest window at the thought of the flamboyant man that was their former teacher.

"But it _is_ odd that all the teachers that taught that subject ended up… not doing very well," Hermione added, pondering. In their first year, their DDA teacher had been sharing the back of his head with Lord Voldemort (Or Moldesnort) and then reduced to ash at the end. Gilderoy Lockhart, their second DDA teacher, ended up losing his memories when his own spell backfired. As for the third one, Lupin (Who they actually liked as their teacher) was discovered to be a werewolf, although he was a very kind old man. All in all, none of them had a good end-of-the-year result, so nobody dares to take the spot as it was now believed to be cursed.

"Wonder what they'll put in place of DDA? Extra free time?" Harry suggested, biting off the head of a chocolate frog he'd bought earlier.

Hermione leaned forward excitedly at that. "Oh, I wished that they'll give us that! FIST, or otherwise known as Flexible Independent Study Time, will give me all the time I'll need for extra studies or researching! And not to mention that I now have-"

Ron hurriedly cut her off at that, not wanting another earful of what Hard-working Hermione could do with some extra time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I've already heard this speech about twenty times already, and that's twenty times too many, Hermione."

Said girl looked offended, "I say it so many times in order to encourage others like you lazy lumps to work-hard for a better future! And plus, it _is_ for you own good, and-"  
Again, Hermione was cut off, but this time by a Not-in-such-a-good-mood Shark.

"VOI! WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THE BRATS HERE TAKING ALL THE SEATS WHEN THEY CAN ALL JUST SQUEEZE INTO A SINGLE COMPARTMENT, AND EVEN BETTER, ROT IN THERE?!" The trio cringed and attempted to muffle their ears by smacking their hands over their dying ears.

"Now, now, Squalo, there are kids around here, so why don't you try tone down the swearing?" Harry realized that the footsteps of the extremely loud man and the gay-sounding voice were coming closer. Without realizing it, Harry's hand had slipped into his pocket to grip his wand unconsciously. Hermione and Ron did likewise.

"Oi, Mama Shark, your freaking loud voice is annoying so just shut the hell up!" Another voice joined into the noise of slamming compartment doors and loud shouts. The footsteps were a lot closer now.

"Like anyone gives a damn about your goddamn eardrums, you self-centered bastard! And for the last time, I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Ow, ow, ow… Harry was pretty sure that his ears were bleeding by now.

"Never knew you were religious, Self-appointed Strategy Captain. It's a wonder how you even got that rank with your ridiculously huge lungs that ruin every single one of your ambush plans. Oh yeah, you're self-appointed. Sorry, forgot about that." This never guy was speaking in a tone so flat that it was practically monotone. Scratch that, it was.

"VOI! AND FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME, I DIDN'T APPOINT MYSELF AS STRATEGY CAPTAIN, AND I _DEFENETILY DON'T BELIEVE IN ANY FUCKING GAYLORD WEARING A DRESS CALLING HIMSELF GOD!"_ At that, the compartment door of the Golden Trio slammed open. Actually, the door just fell off its hinge and very narrowly missed Ron, but that didn't really make a difference to the intruding offenders.

"Oh my, looks like this compartment's also taken! I guess that we've got no other choice other than to sit on top of the train then." The person who had just spoken was a man that outshone Lockhart at being flamboyant. His green and red Mohawk stood out impossibly against his shaved yellow hair. He wore a black coat with yellow stripes and fur on the hood just like the three other intruders. His coat was open to show a white dress shirt with a neck tie and dress pants that matched with the coat. And most importantly, he had sunglasses on. In a freaking train.

"LIKE FUCK I'M GOING TO SIT UP THERE! KILLING THESE IDIOTS HERE WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER!" Ah, the source of the impossibly loud voice. He was a white-haired dude that wore the same coat and pants as the previous dude with made to be suitable for fighting. The weirdest thing other than his abnormal voice was that his hair was waist-long. It was quite possible to mistaken him as a female if you look at him from the back when he was not shouting.

"Ushishi, why not? Lussuria's suggestion sounds like fun though, and Boss is already up there," Interrupted a blonde dude. He too wore the same matching coat and pants as the others although he wore his uniform casually. His coat was open to reveal a loose purple and black striped shirt. The unusual thing about this guy? He had a tiara in his messy blonde hair that covered his eyes and a disturbing laugh.

"But, Bel-sempai, aren't you worried about your cheap girly tiara being blown away by the wind up there?" Okay, the next boy that came in was the most normal person in the group but also very weird. His clothing was the same as the white-haired dude, the coat properly buttoned up, but the strangest thing was what sat upon his head, which was also a very unique shade of green that matched his eyes. Perched on his teal-haired head, was a giant frog hat. It was black with huge eyes that stared at you endearingly, which made it stand out amongst the group of scowling faces. He also looked like he was around thirteen, which baffled Hermione. What was such a young boy doing with a violent group like these people?

"So are we going up to join Boss or not?" The guy who Harry guessed was Lussuria asked while placing his hands on his hips. The action caused Harry and Ron to gag even though they did a good job trying to hide it. Hermione then decided to intervene and brave stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me, but could you be lost? I'm pretty sure that Muggles are not supposed to be on this train…" She trailed off at the end when the group of weirdos all glared at her. Actually, the Frog Hat Dude just stared at her with those creepy blank eyes, but he might as well have been glaring at her.

"Did you just call us mud balls, bitch?" The long-haired dude suddenly grabbed a sword out of nowhere and attached it to his left hand. What the hell?

"She didn't, dumbass commander, so chill," The Frog Dude spoke again, ducking with superb timing to avoid being sliced in half by the 'commander's' sword.

"She called us Muggles, which is the wizard term for non-magical people," He continued as though nothing happened. The only three wizard students in the compartment openly gaped at them. _Did he just attack his own ally? And they all act like it's a daily occurrence!_

"Oh, I see! So we really _are _muggles then! Alright then, with that cleared up, let's hurry, Squalo. No need to kill them since they haven't done anything wrong. Besides, Boss said that he'd burn all your hair-caring products if you don't get up there right now." When 'Squalo' heard 'Lussuria's' last sentence, he noticeably paled before dashing out of the compartment.

"VOI! You damn Boss! I'll kill you if you dare touch my stuff!" He was gone before Harry and his friends could even blink. A snort brought their attention back to the weird group that had burst in.

"Ushishishi, he really is a woman, getting all worked up over some beauty supplies," Said the blonde with the tiara thingy. "We better go too though. I'm not risking my life if Boss' in a bad mood."

"Oh, is Bel-sempai finally using his brain? I thought that I'll have to wait a few more decades before that ever happens." Either that Green-haired dude was fearless, or he just wanted to die. Hermione yelped when 'Bel' chucked knives at him. The victim didn't react, however, even when the knives sank hilt-deep into his back.

"If Froggy wants to die so much, why don't you help test to see if Boss' in a good enough mood?" With that said, 'Bel' gripped something invisible before pulling on it as he walked out of the compartment. Something seemed to tug on the 'Froggy' because he jerked and was dragged out as well by the back of his coat.

"Uh…" Ron, being the intelligent boy, still had his mouth wide open. Harry was also doing the same. Lussuria beamed at them.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble we caused, but I really have to get going, so see you guys around~" He walked off after waving giddily at them. Hermione smacked the two wizards sitting next to her to snap them out of their shock.

"Well? What are you guys just gaping at? We have to follow them or they might wreck this place!" Brought back to earth by another whack from Hermione, the Golden Trio's boys scrambled to their feet and followed Hermione out of their compartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{If You Don't}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"VOI! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED MY LUGGAGE, YOU FUCKING BOSS!" Squalo burst onto the top of the train from the hatch on the roof of the storage room. Xanxus was sitting in his chair (tied down by Levi, of course, that obsessed mutt), sipping his wine, basically just ignoring Squalo's ear-splitting shout.

"Oh, Squalo! Haha, I was wondering where you went!" Yamamoto laughed, popping out of nowhere, and if Squalo hadn't been a highly trained assassin, he would've fallen off due to losing his balance.

"You're far too laidback, Katana Brat! Instead of just relaxing, you could've been practicing with your sword! Practicing on a train gives you experience for fighting on unstable footings. Do you have to make me pound stuff into your head every single time?!" Squalo yelled, kneeing Yamamoto in the guts. As always, Squalo's mind sidetracks once again.

"You're still so noisy even when the wind's so strong. Just what does it take to shut you up?" Bel leapt up from the hatch as well, dragging Fran up with him.

"Oof!" Bel had carelessly cut the wire that was connected to the knives in Fran's back. That sent Froggy sailing through the air, all the way onto the other end of the train, which was the front of it.

"Ow, that hurt, Bel-sempai. Are you sure that you understand the concept of safety?" Fran complained flatly, dusting his clothes off, the epic skills that all the Varia officers (Excluding Levi) possess keeping him on his feet.

"Tch, you're still just a snotty brat," Bel snorted, even though he, at the age of nineteen, still acted like he was Fran's age.

"Oi, knife-bastard, you didn't even greet Tenth yet!" Gokudera called over the wind, leaping to his feet. He had been sitting on the picnic blanket that was fixed in place by Levi's parabolas, which they undoubtedly took from Levi against his will. Speaking of which, where _was_ Levi? Oh well, nobody knows, and nobody cares. Food was spread all over the blanket, which Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, and Ryohei were eating before the Varia members interrupted. Hibari stood alone at the very back of the train.

"Aw, Bel! You guys all ditched me!" And here comes the Gaylord, his entrance style the same as the others.

"VOI! You're the one who told me that Boss took my hair products!" Squalo screamed, waving his sword/hand in the air violently.

"I did tell you, but I wasn't lying! Boss really did say that he would burn it. Actually, he said that he'd blow the entire train up, your hair stuff along with it. Oh, and by the way, I never knew that you used Rose Scented Shampoo!" Lussuria let slip.

Squalo's eyebrow twitched. "YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT THROUGH MY LUGGAGE!"

The Sword Emperor began chasing the Varia's Sun Guardian around, the gay man dancing away from his blade's slashes and cuts.

"Ahaha! The Varia's are as funny as always!" Yamamoto commented, sipping on his lemonade, a ham-and-cheese sandwich in the other other.

"THAT'S VERY TRUE! LUSSURIA IS FINALLY HERE SO NOW I CAN PRACTICE BOXING WITH HIM!" Ryohei cheered.

Tsuna, who had been silent up until then, (Because Reborn had kicked him hard on the temples before disappearing, which made him pass out) finally woke up.

"E-eh? Where am I?!" Tsuna shrieked, jumping up as he looked from left to right. A strong gust of wind, however, forced him to start flapping his arms crazily as he staggered dangerously.

"We're on top of the Magical Train heading towards Hogwarts, Boss," Chrome said, who also spoke up for the first time. Tsuna relaxed after that, and Ryohei grabbed his shoulders to plop him back down on the blanket.

"THIS TRAIN IS VERY AWESOME! I TRIED TO STOP THE TRAIN BY JUMPING ONTO THE TRACKS, BUT IT JUST CRASHED INTO ME!" He bellowed and pointed at the bandages wrapped around his head and arms.

Tsuna cried out in panic, "Wait, what? You tried to stop the train? That's impossible!"

It was only after a few minutes of freaking out that he finally calmed down a little.

"So how long until we reach Hogwarts?" Tsuna also had a glass of lemonade by now, and was debating mentally about whether he should eat the egg sandwich or the cucumber sandwich.

"About twenty minutes left, since you were out cold for about an hour. By the way, can I have the egg sandwich?" Tsuna jumped when Fran suddenly appeared out of nowhere, already grabbing for the egg sandwich.

"Uh, sure…?"

"Thanks then," Fran thanked him before stuffing the whole thing into his mouth and swallowing without choking. Mist surrounded Chrome as Tsuna's jaw dropped open.

"Kufufufu, still eating like a wolf are we, Little One?" Mukuro emerged from the mist, chewing on the cucumber sandwich. Poor Tsuna, he didn't get to eat either sandwich.

"Oh, it's you, Pineapple-Master," Fran mockingly exclaimed before getting stabbed by Mukuro's trident, which left three holes on his Frog Hat.

"Ushishi, Rokudo Mukuro? What's a pineapple like you doing here? Shouldn't tropical fruits stay in warm places?" Bel popped out of nowhere just like Fran did, even though he didn't use illusions. He made himself comfortable on the blanket next to 'Froggy', picking a tomato sandwich because the juice looks like blood.

"Ah, Varia's genius, Belphegor. How's my Little One doing in the Varia?" Bel snatched Fran's lemonade away and drained the cup before answering Mukuro's question.

"He's just annoying as usual, though I would still choose him over a pineapple like you," Bel laughed as Fran stared sadly at his empty lemonade cup.

"I wouldn't keep that attitude up if I were you," Mukuro smirked before leaning in to whisper in Bel's ear. "I happened to stumble across a certain Belphegor Reyes~"

"How'd you find out about my family name?" Bel scowled, head leaning on the arm that was supported by its elbow on his knee.

"I have my sources," Mukuro said mysteriously, taking another bite out of his cucumber sandwich.

"Sources, huh? Well then, did you 'source' tell you that that sandwich has pineapples in them?" Bel grinned widely when Mukuro promptly choked.

"How cruel, Master, eating one of your own kind," Fran commented, poking fun at his hairstyle.

"Silence, Little One," Mukuro growled, now quite annoyed. Bel was irritated as well, because Fran's hat now had six holes in them, not including the other ones made by Bel's knives. At least his knives were thin and made less noticeable rips. Their 'conversation' continued for the whole ride in a similar manner.

The others were chatting (Arguing, fighting, sparring, yelling, shouting, damaging the train, mentally scarring students, etc.) as well, and Hibari just did the same thing right from the start: sleep.

But of course, all this was just a part of the chaos they'd spread in Hogwarts. So, see you there!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Then You're an Idiot}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mini Message: Do you not feel fear? If you don't, then you're an idiot.


	2. Thestrals are EXTREME

A/N: So… Not sure what to say… BUT I GOT A NEW SECRET HIDEOUT! Usually, I just make one in a closet that nobody uses anymore or somewhere like that, but this time, it's on a window sill! It's kind of dangerous, and people stare at me since I'm on the third floor, but it's awesome! Minus the mosquitoes of course…

Summary: Carriage ride, EXTREME food fight, room distribution, and a whole lot of Vongola-style stuff!

**THIS IS 3 YEARS AFTER THE CANNON STORY PLOT! FRAN IS ALREADY RECRUITED INTO THE VARIA~ AND BEL'S THE HOT DUDE HE IS TEN YEARS LATER~**

**AGES:**

**Varia**

_Lussuria: 28 _

_Xanxus: 19 (Physical) 27 (Mental)_

_Squalo: 25_

_Levi: 26_

_Belphegor: 19_

_Fran: 13 _

**10****th**** Generation Guardians**

_Hibari: 19_

_Ryohei: 18_

_Tsuna: 17_

_Gokudera: 17_

_Yamamoto: 17_

_Mukuro: 17_

_Chrome: 16_

_Lambo: 8_

**Others**

_Basil: 18 (Maybe he'll appear. I'm still not very sure.)_

_Kyoko: 17 _

_Fuuta: 12_

_Haru: 17_

_Yuni: 16 (She's probably older than she should be in this, but oh well.)_

_I-Pin: 8_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{If You Read Last Chapter's Mini Message}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear that those people are bloody crazy," Ron exclaimed with a shudder. Neville looked at the Golden Trio curiously.

"Are you sure that those people are muggles?" He whispered, looking to his right and left as though to check if those people were back.

"They had muggle weapons, and they didn't seem to even know what a muggle is. Except for the dude with the frog hat, actually," Harry mused, absent mindedly twirling his wand.

Hermione crossed her arms grumpily. She just _hated_ not knowing. "Those people are suspicious. I mean, who has a picnic on the top of a train?"

"They also used those… things that look like umbrellas. It was poking through the roof of our compartment, and when Dean tried to touch it, he was electrocuted!" Neville added, jumping at every little sound.

"Seriously, Neville, one would think that you're excepting for those people to come jumping in here!" Ron said, poking Neville's arm. Well, not that it was possible, of course, since they were riding on a carriage pulled by those invisible skeletal horse thingies (Thestrals)…

"Ah, are you guys talking about us?"

"Ushishishi, out of the way, Froggy."

"VOI! Are you guys going to go in or not?!"

"Aw, don't be like that~ Let's just all calm down and think positively!"

The passengers in the carriage (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville) all jumped a foot into the air and screamed. Manly scream for Harry anyways. The four people who they had just deemed as mental psychopathic people jumped into the carriage through the window.

"Sempai, I think your face just terrified them," The Frog Dude said, not even saying anything other than 'What was that for…' when the Blonde Dude stabbed a knife into his frog hat. Neville almost fainted at that.

"W-what are you guys doing in here?!" Ron squeaked, completely forgetting about sounding manly.

Frog Dude just stared at him with those creepy blank eyes, "Nothing much. We just came here to kill you guys because there're no more carriages since our boss' sleeping. If we're in the same carriage as him, we'll certainly die."

"Oi, are we killing them or not?" Blonde Dude said impatiently, a fan of knives already gleaming in his hands. Harry gulped nervously, a hand slowly gripping his wand.

"OF COURSE WE ARE, SO JUST DO IT NOW!" White long-haired Dude yelled. On second thought, that might be his normal volume.

"You guys are crazy!" And with that said, Hermione stepped forward and shot stunning spells at them, but what happened next made the Golden Trio (and Neville)'s jaws dropped to the ground.

"Is that really all you peasants have? Barely a challenge," Blonde Dude muttered, chucking a single knife at Hermione. It was probably only to scare her, since it was an inch away from her ear. It did cut off a few strands of Hermione's hair though. It was possible that he missed, but it just didn't seem very likely.

"That's why we're even here in the first place. To make them be more of a challenge, isn't it?" Frog Dude commented. He'd been the one that deflected the stunning spell without even doing anything. The spell seemed to have just bounced off thin air and out the window.

"That firework thingy was just about as fast as a snail, you brat. If you want to even scratch us, you'll have to do better," White long-haired Dude grinned, flashing the sword attached to his left hand at them.

"Don't blame us for this. You have my condolences," Frog Dude saluted to them, though his forever neutral expression ruined all sincerity that he might have felt if he even had any in the beginning.

"WOW! THIS HORSES ARE EXTREME TOO!" A loud shout that rivaled White Long-haired Dude's resounded through Hogwarts' property. The dude with the colorful Mohawk squealed, clapping his hands together.

"That voice! Could it be…?" He leaned out of the window. "It is! Ryohei, over here~"

"OH, LUSSURIA!" A second later, a fourth person jumped into the carriage. He had cropped gray-ish white hair and a bandage across his nose. More bandages were wrapped neatly around his fists, and he wore a simple green long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. "THANKS! THESE HORSES ARE EXTREME, BY THE WAY!"

Harry winced and tried to soothe his poor ears but spoke anyways, "You can see the horses?"

Neville was shaking behind Ron, attempting to hide behind him. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Are those horses that special? They're hardly interesting. How is it surprising that we can see those dumb things?" Blonde Dude grinned widely, his overly pearly white teeth flashing at them. Harry felt the dude's gaze on him, and couldn't help but wonder how he could see through those bangs of his.

"Don't ask. He'll just say that it's because he's a prince." Harry jumped for the _n_th time that day when the Frog Dude just suddenly appeared beside him.

"Uh, right…" He said awkwardly. Weren't these guys going to kill them?

"Answer my question first, Carrot, unless you want to die. What's so special about those things?" Ron gulped when the Blonde Dude directed his gaze at him. The pressure on his gaze was so heavy with something like killing intent. But that was impossible, right? After all, they look about their age.

"Those horses that are pulling the carriages are called Thestrals," Hermione to the rescue! Ron slumped with relief, but straightened at once when the Blonde Dude began twirling the knives in his hand casually. He didn't trust a member of the 'crazy' group to not throw that at him for no reason.

"But Thestrals can only be seen by people who have witnessed somebody die before," Hermione further supplied before glancing curiously at the 'crazy' group. "But… that means that you've all witnessed death before?"

"You're underestimating us, you bitch. We've all witnessed death alright, quite often, actually," White long-haired Dude grinned sadistically. Neville fainted after he said that, and Ron barely managed to catch him and lay him on the seats.

"Ushishishi, no need to seem so surprised. It's like an everyday thing," Blonde Dude snickered, enjoying the shocked looks the three wizards and witches gave them.

"BUT I THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL PEOPLE IN THAT MAGIC CASTLE!" 'Ryohei' shouted, scratching his head.

Frog Hat Dude shrugged, "We're not allowed to, but since when have we ever followed rules before? And besides, we'll just find a reason to."

"YOU'RE EXTREMELY RIGHT! BUT SAWADA-," 'Ryohei' was interrupted by a shriek and someone crashing into the carriage.

"Hiee! V-varia!" The new person was a skittish teenage boy that looked around their age. His brown hair seemed to defy gravity and poofed straight up. The clothes he wore were punkish, a loose orange and white hoodie with baggy long pants. There were several rings on his fingers and a chain hung from his belt. At the moment, he was shaking all over like he was about to hyperventilate and staring up at the 'crazy' group whom he had just dubbed as 'Varia'.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" White long-haired Dude glared at the teen on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! Reborn kicked me in here and Gokudera-kun was blowing up the carriage and Big brother just jumped onto the horses pulling your carriage and Mukuro appeared and-," 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' ranted on and on, leaving the Golden Trio to gawk at them. Blow up the carriage? Jump onto the Thestrals? And who the hell was Mukuro?

"Uh… Excuse me, but do you know these people? If you do, I strongly advise you to bring them to a mental hospital for a check-up," Hermione said cautiously. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' seemed to become even more depressed at that.

"I already tried… And you don't even want to know what happened to the mental doctor…" He sobbed dramatically, and that startled the Golden Trio for they did not realize that it's a daily life thing when you're a part of the Vongola.

"Ushishishi, bat-shit annoying old man, that doctor. I skewered him with about 50 knives," Blonde Dude laughed, and he said that so casually that he might've been saying that the White Long-haired Dude was loud.

"WHAT?! You can't just skewer someone! You're a murderer, you belong in prison!" Ron pointed accusingly at Blonde Dude. He merely grinned, and his toothy grin reminded Harry irresistibly of the Cheshire cat from Alice.

"Hah! Nothing, not even skewering, can beat slicing that dude up into pieces!" White Long-haired Dude shouted, swiping his sword/hand around to point threateningly at Blonde Dude, which he avoided having his throat sliced by leaning back a bit.

"But Boss blew him up into even smaller bits and pieces!" 'Lussuria' commented, and the other crazy dudes stopped fighting to think.

Finally, the White Long-haired Dude removed his sword from Blond Dude's throat. "Huh, guess you're right. It was funny though, since Boss blew the wall up as well."

"Yup, and the other peasants' expressions were priceless~" Blond Dude snickered.

"See why you don't want to know now?" 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' sighed before he perked up.

"W-wait, you guys are students from Hogwarts!" He suddenly slapped himself. "I'm so sorry! Please just forget about what you saw or heard!"

"That's kind of an impossible thing to do, you know," Ron muttered under his breath, but this 'Sawada' Dude amazingly caught what he said.

"I guess… Ah well, I better introduce them to you guys then." He stood back up and dusted off his clothes before he gestured towards the crazy dudes.

"These people are the Varia. The person with a sword and long white hair is Superbi Squalo, their second-in-command." Said person glared at them all.

"This person is Belphegor, but you can call him Bel ("Prince Bel" He cut in). Don't ask him how he can see through his bangs, but Fran might've already warned you about that." Bel flashed another grin at them even though Harry swore that he saw something metal glint from underneath his sleeve.

"Oh, and the one with the frog hat's Fran." Fran stared blankly at them.

"Lussuria's the one with the… colorful Mohawk hairstyle. He might want you to call him Luss-Sis, but Lussuria works." This person was friendlier and waved at them (And also gushed about how pretty Ron's hair color was).

"Their boss is Xanxus, but he's not here at the moment. Don't bother him if you ever see him though. I see that Levi and Mammon's also not here. Knowing Mammon, she probably just refused to come since she's not getting paid though," Harry heard 'Sawada' mutter to himself.

"Oh yeah, by the way, where's Levi?" He asked, looking expectantly at Squalo. The entire Varisa shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care," They said in unison. Harry got the feeling that they said and did this quite often.

'Sawada' scratched his gravity defying hair nervously. "I see… Haha… Oh, and the one with the white hair and a bandage on his nose is Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Well, at least we know their names, that is to say, except for yours," Hermione tilted her head in 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's' direction.

He held his palm up and pounded his fist on it, an enlightened look on his face. "Ah, that's right, I forgot to introduce myself!"

"He's copying me…" Harry heard Fran grumble with his flat voice.

"Shishi." No need for you to guess who that was.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna held his hand out to shake with Harry.

"Uh… nice to meet you," Harry said awkwardly. "I'm Harry, and this is Hermione and Ron."

They both said 'hi' to Tsuna and glanced wearily at the Varia. After all, who would trust anybody that just tried to kill them a few minutes ago? (Tsuna would, but they don't know that)

"TENTH!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron all jumped again when a person shouted loudly.

"Gokudera-kun!" The three of them looked at the window to see a teen that looked about the same age as Tsuna and silver white hair. He was pretty good looking, but the sharp look in his silvery green eyes when he glared at Harry made him look like a delinquent. He wore a black T-shirt that said 'Unidentified Mysterious Animals Rule the World' on it and a leather jacket over it. There were also rings on his fingers, even though he had more than Tsuna.

"Are you alright?!" The silver-haired person shouted. Harry realized that he was holding reins that were tied to the Thestrals and was steering them very close to their carriage. He could just barely see some people riding inside the carriage.

"Yeah. Is Chrome back or is Mukuro still here?" Tsuna replied before questioning the silver haired person.

Said person replied immediately, "That girl's back. Good thing that that pineapple-head went back or I would've blasted the carriage apart."

"No need to be like that, Gokudera-kun. Mukuro just likes to… Tease people." Tsuna didn't really sound convinced though.

"Hey, Tsuna, get on up!" A black-haired teen shouted from inside the carriage. He had stuck his head out of the window and had an easy-going grin plastered onto his face. His blue vest looked like a water-proof one and he wore a red T-shirt underneath with navy jeans. His black hair was spiky and short, and he had the same amount of rings as Tsuna.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna seemed relieved, and Harry could sort of guess why. The black-haired man radiated a calm and soothing aura. Huh, how strange.

"Octopus Head, Yamamoto, is Kyoko on her way?" Ryohei questioned loudly. His first comment seemed to infuriate 'Gokudera-kun'.

"Yep! She and Miura-san are heading here with Kurokawa-san," Answered 'Yamamoto'.

"Oh, I see. Then MOVE!" The white-haired man suddenly shouted loudly, causing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to slap their hands to their ears. Not that it helped, mind you. 'Gokudera' and 'Yamamoto' scattered immediately upon hearing this.

"Give us some more warning next time, lawn-head!" 'Gokudera' yelled when Ryohei jumped right into their carriage through the window. It took a while for Harry to drag Hermione and Ron's jaws off the floor, and it also took them a long time to fit Harry's back into place.

"I'm really sorry for any trouble that we or the Varia may have caused. We'll be seeing you guys soon again though, I guess. Bye!" Tsuna waved before jumping out the window. The Varia followed them, and the carriage steered by 'Gokudera' pulled away to show the Varia sitting on the roof and Tsuna climbing into it.

And then they were gone, leaving the Golden Trio to shake themselves out of shock with difficulty before attempting to revive the still unconscious Neville.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[You should know that]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And now, I officially welcome you all back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced grandly, arms spread. The wizards and witches-in-training cheered loudly. The candles floating overhead seemed to glow even brighter at this.

"Poor Neville, he's missing out on all this," Hermione commented, scooping up some mashed potatoes with her spoon.

"Yeah, not to mention this bloody amazing pumpkin pie," Ron added while loading about 6 sliced of pie onto his plate.

Hermione swatted his hand with her spoon. "You shouldn't eat dessert before dinner, Ronald Weasley!" (Is that how I spell his last name?)

"Sorry, sorry," Ron hurriedly apologized, though it was pretty much useless because his mouth was crammed with pie. That seemed to further irritate Hermione.

"And while you continue enjoying this feast, I shall be announcing some very important news," Dumbledore stated, causing Hermione to stop talking/scolding Ron.

"I'm sure that you all are aware that since there are no professors that are willing to teach Defense against the Dark Arts," The old wizard continued. There were many hushed whispers, and Harry couldn't help but notice how unpleased Snape was. Almost everyone knew that he wanted the position, but here Dumbledore was, saying that there was no one to teach the subject. Harry could only imagine how angry Snape must be.

"But I am aware that it is getting more dangerous out there, and that you all still need to learn how to defend yourself. So instead, I have added a new class in place of Defense against the Dark Arts." More excited whispering.

"I have invited some very… special but strong people to teach you that. I suppose that they would like to explain to you themselves about what you will be learning. It may be difficult for some of you, but I'm sure that you will all do relatively fine. So, without further ado, I would like our guests to come join us!"

Only silence followed Dumbledore's short speech.

"Ahem! Please come in!" Dumbledore called again. Nothing happened, and Harry saw Draco Malfoy snickering.

"Are they coming or not?" Ron asked irritated, but was hushed by Hermione.

"Wait, don't you hear something?" The boys listened carefully for anything that Hermione might've heard. At first they heard nothing, but when they _did_ hear something, it came with a blast.

Literally.


	3. Crashing a Party: Vongola Style

**NA/N: Sorry if this update came a bit late. I promise to try update faster next time!**

**And thanks to all those that favorite, followed, or review for me! I love you guys!**

**P.S: Some of you that followed me are my favorite authors even though I didn't label it. My sisters have a habit of snooping into my accounts.**

_**Italics **_**are for Italian.**

**Summary: Crashing a party – Vongola Style! **

**THIS IS 3 YEARS AFTER THE CANNON STORY PLOT! FRAN IS ALREADY RECRUITED INTO THE VARIA~ AND BEL'S THE HOT DUDE HE IS TEN YEARS LATER~**

**AGES:**

**Varia**

_Lussuria: 28 _

_Xanxus: 19 (Physical) 27 (Mental)_

_Squalo: 25_

_Levi: 26_

_Belphegor: 19_

_Fran: 13 _

**10****th**** Generation Guardians**

_Hibari: 19_

_Ryohei: 18_

_Tsuna: 17_

_Gokudera: 17_

_Yamamoto: 17_

_Mukuro: 17_

_Chrome: 16_

_Lambo: 8_

**Others**

_Kyoko: 17 _

_Fuuta: 12_

_Haru: 17_

_Yuni: 16 (She's probably older than she should be in this, but oh well.)_

_I-Pin: 8_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[I'm Hungry]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**KA-BOOM! **

The students were all surprised (Most of them also scared) when the doors of the Great Hall exploded.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP THROWING THOSE GOD-DAMN GRENADES, BEEF BRAIN! THOSE FREAKING SKELETAN/HORSE MUTANTS AREN'T EVEN HERE!" And another explosion took place. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all paled. Somehow, the voice seemed oddly familiar, and not in a good way.

"AAH! Go die, Stupid horse thingies!" Something pink flew through the smog, but almost immediately, something that looked suspiciously like dynamites were sent back and created even more of the black pollution. All of the magic using people in the hall were shocked and stared at the disturbance. A few seconds later, a crying boy ran out of the smoke.

"Waaahh! Stay away from me!" The boy cried. He had messy curly black hair and startling green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved cow-printed shirt and black pants. His black and white sneakers were smeared with soot, and there were two horn-like things sticking out of his pants pockets.

(This 8 years old Lambo is based off a picture that I saw on google. He's about 9-10 in the drawing, I guess. You guys should go check it out, 'cause I-pin and Lambo look totally adorable! He's not wearing the cow suit or TYL Lambo's clothing though. It's a scene where I-pin's wiping Lambo's tears away with a handkerchief.)

"Lambo, calm down!" A girl ran towards Lambo and tackled him to the ground. The two kids fell onto the ground with an 'oof', but the boy did calm down enough to only be hiccupping instead of crying. This new girl had black hair that was braided into two braids and tied together like hoops on the sides of her head. Her equally black eyes matched her hair. A red Chinese robe thingy was fitted onto her with black Chinese pants. Her red slippers were also part of the Chinese dressing culture but were covered in soot as well.

"Lambo, I-pin!" A boy with brown hair rushed forward, and the Golden Trio (And Neville) perked up when they recognized him.

"Is that Tsuna?" Ron blurted out. Hermione whacked him on the head and Neville hid behind Harry. Never know what these people might do.

"I'm pretty sure that it is, but who are the others?" Harry wiped his glasses, which were covered in soot, with his napkin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi," Dumbledore bowed slightly to Tsuna, who had been relieved of the two children by a guy that they recognized as the 'Yamamoto' dude.

"Yes, and you must be the headmaster, no?" Tsuna replied, bowing back to the old wizard and a baby wearing a fedora and suit jumped onto his head. Tsuna yelped and tried to dislodge him, but immediately stopped when the baby's hand seemed to reach towards his fedora, where Harry thought he saw something green.

"Ciaossu, Dumbledore. I'm Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno. I'd also like a cup of espresso, if this place can manage," The baby said casually, talking to Dumbledore as if they were old friends, not to mention that he'd just insulted Hogwarts' ability to serve the inhabitants.

"Arcobaleno? What's that?" Harry asked Hermione, since she almost always knew stuff that they didn't. But this time, she was too busy to even bother with diving into a lengthy explanation.

"What's a baby doing here, and how can his parents even let him drink espresso? Scratch that, where _are _his parents?! This is almost as bad as how elves are treated!" The witch whispered angrily, ignoring Ron's comment about S.P.E.W. She also ignored his comment about her being a witch herself, and that witches as well as wizards also mistreat elves.

"I don't really think that that matters. Shouldn't we be more worried about those people over there? They look a little lost," Harry interrupted, gesturing towards the group of newcomers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[FOR CHOCOLATES]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Contrary to Harry's beliefs of them being 'lost' the Vongola and the Varia were having one of their 'once-in-every-10-minute' fight. How had this happen? Just say the word baseball, dynamites, and a pissed off shark to get that to happen. Works like a charm every time, and no, that was _not _a wizard pun.

"VOI! The fuck did you think you were doing when you threw those freaking party popper toys?! Smoke and ash are bad for hair!" Squalo yelled furiously, swiping his sword around randomly, which scared off quite a lot of staring students.

"Party poppers? _PARTY POPPERS?! _I'll show you party poppers!" Gokudera snapped back, pulling 20 something sticks of dynamites from somewhere-over-the-rainbow.

"Come now, guys, Tsuna told us to not cause trouble, didn't he?" Yamamoto grinned reassuringly, though he didn't try to stop them. Harry had a strange feeling that he didn't really care if they fought or not…

"Like I care about what that wimp says! I'll slice this bastard up, piece by piece!" Squalo screamed at the bottom of his lungs, and Harry imagined his glass shattering into pieces. It didn't, but it might as well have.

"God, what are they, 5-years-olds?" Hermione frowned, clearly unhappy that they were being so rude even though they were only guests here.

"They sure act like it," Ron shrugged at her, still cramming pie into his mouth. Hermione had already given up on his eating habits.

Harry nudged them both. "Don't say that out loud, they might hear us!"

And unfortunately, Harry's warning was spot on, and the strange people all wheeled around to face the trio.

"Oh, it's you three!" 'Yamamoto' laughed, with the two kids still wiggling around in his arms.

"Trust an idiot to know more idiots," 'Gokudera' snorted, not even looking back as he whacked 'Lambo' on the head when the boy tried to sneak up on him from behind (still in Yamamoto's arms though, since he hasn't let the two kids down yet).

'Lambo' started wailing loudly and Yamamoto released him. 'Lambo' ran straight to a girl with pineapple shaped purple standing behind the group and latched onto her. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth. The other members of the group didn't pay them attention except for 'I-pin', and they just resumed their conversation (if you can call their violent social actions that…)

"You guys were there too when we met these three, don't you remember? Tsuna got sent flying into their carriage!" Yamamoto didn't even respond to the insult and instead nudged Ryohei with his elbow.

The gray-haired boxer furrowed his brows as he thought hard. Finally, realization hit him and you could imagine a light bulb popping out from his head. "OH! YOU MEAN THE PEOPLE WITH THE EXTREME SKELETON HORSES!"

'Lambo' cried even harder when Ryohei mentioned the Thestrals, who the strange group has neglected to call by their proper name.

"So _you _three are the ones that were bothering the Tenth!" Gokudera's face darkened and he loomed threateningly over the Golden Trio, but Harry wasn't scared because his dear friend Voldemort looked a lot creepier with no nose – just slits that were much more disturbing - and red eyes.

"But it was Reborn-san that kicked Boss out of the carriage…" The girl with the tropical fruit hairstyle mumbled quietly, the crying boy still in her arms. Gokudera scowled at the girl, but she wasn't frightened either. Anyone who was glared at every single day by the same person wouldn't be.

"Hogwarts!"

Everyone jumped when Dumbledore suddenly called out because they were focused on the squabbling of the Vongola Family. Well, that is, everyone except for said family and Bel even snickered at the school's name.

"I would like to introduce to you the people who will be teaching you this year in place of Defense against the Dark Arts! This is the Vongola, and they've come all the way from Italy just to teach you all."

The students' mutterings started again, many of them shooting disbelieving glances at Tsuna and co. These people will be teaching them? Most of them look to be their age!

This time, Tsuna stepped forward to speak to the students.

"Nice to meet you all, students of Hogwarts."

Another snicker from Bel.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi – ah, no, English people say their surnames last, right? Well then, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can all just call me Tsuna. As Dumbledore-san said, we're here to teach you-" Tsuna never got to finish his sentence, because Reborn harshly kicked the back of his head.

("O-ow! Reborn, what was that for-"/ "Be quiet. Weaklings like you will just embarrass the family.")

The baby stood casually on top of the now fallen Tsuna's head and addressed Hogwarts. "Okay, listen up brats, I will not tolerate any whining at all during class, and if you do so, I have permission to do whatever I want with you."

There were many scoffs from the Slytherin table and doubtful murmuring from the others. However, a sudden crack that rang loudly in the hall immediately silenced them. They all stared at the infant that now held a smoking gun with his fedora hat shadowing his eyes (but the hat wasn't able to hide his evil smirk).

"You might want to know that I will be the one who teaches you. The others are just Teacher-Aids of some sorts. And as I said-"

*Stomach growling*. A lot of staring…

"Ah well, I'm hungry. Eat first, then killing-, I mean, talking," The infant then sat down on Tsuna's head. "What are you doing, get up."

"Then why are you sitting on my head if you want me to get up?!" Nevertheless, the boy did as he was told and turned to face Dumbledore. "Ah, I apologize, but we are tired from our journey and will like to first eat before we do anything else. Oh, and you don't have to worry about the food, we brought our own. Where will we be eating?"

Even Hogwart's old headmaster was stunned by the foreigners' actions and could only reply with as much dignity as he could. He conjured a long table at the back of the hall with a wave of his wand, "I hope that it won't be too cramped for your friends."

"Enough dilly-dallying. You got the location, Tsuna?" The baby asked from on top of Tsuna's head.

"Yep, I'm on it," Tsuna replied, whipping out a walkie-talkie thingy, only it was way more advanced than the ones now. "Two more meters to the right, please."

Static came from the other side and a voice speaking a language that the students didn't understand (Italian, duh) replied, _"We're ready. Should we do it now, Decimo?"_

"Yes please, now will be perfect."

The members of the Vongola Family (including the Varia) all stepped back calmly and didn't even blink when a huge package wrapped in some kind of cloth that looked like satin, according to Hermione, dropped down through the ceiling. It landed with a mighty 'boom' on the Vongola's table and opened up to reveal a huge banquet of Italian and Japanese food, complete with a tablecloth and fine dining utensils.

The students watch with gaping mouths (all the teachers except for Snape were watching with interest) as the Vongola began dining with their usual routine.

"W-what on earth are they thinking?! They just damaged the Hogwart's castle, a historical building!" But as soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, they all witnessed strange blurry streaks that encircled the hole in the ceiling, and by the time they disappeared, the ceiling looked as it did before.

Ron rubbed his eyes fiercely, "Is it just me or did people in suits with inhuman-speed just fix the ceiling?"

"Trust me, I saw it too," Harry patted his friend on his back, still staring with wide eyes at the Vongola who, by the way, were still eating without care.

What happened next completely baffled the people in the hall who weren't the foreigners, as the transition from peace (and slight awe) to chaos was simply too fast for them to follow. One second all was quiet except for the bickering and chewing of the Vongola family, but a stray carrot that had come from Ryohei's fork flew in slow-motion before landing neatly on Hibari's head.

"W-why do I feel cold a-all of a s-sudden?" Harry managed to ask through his chattering teeth without biting his tongue off.

"Beats me, it feels like there a blizzard in here!" Ron whined, also with chattering teeth and was rubbing his arms to gain momentary warmth from the friction.

"It _might_ have something to do with that black aura I see hanging around that black-haired muggle," Hermione suggested. The boys couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"…" Hibari was never one for words, and he wasn't saying anything but sitting there for a few seconds with his fork clenched so tightly in his fist that it was bent in half. Eyes hidden behind his bangs (which made him look even scarier, he wordlessly drew his tonfas out of nowhere. "I will bite you to death."

"What are those metal stick things?" Ron inquired, scratching the back of his head. Hermione, as always, gave him the answer. "I believe that those are tonfas, an Okinawan weapon. I know that some Japanese gangsters use them, but where did those come from?"

"If I didn't believe myself to be crazy at this point, I might think that those came out of his jacket," Harry supplied.

"Are we the only ones that are disturbed by the fact that he said 'bite you to death'?" Fred and George said simultaneously, exchanging glances with each other. No one replied.

In a flash, Hibari stood up and gripped his tonfas tightly before he flipped the table with a single, brutal swing (it broke the table in half).

"Oh my…" Ron didn't finish his sentence and instead sat with their jaws hanging like the other Hogwarts residences. Tsuna shrieked and hurried to calm Hibari down only for it to be in vain when the prefect rounded on him.

Devilish glare. "Herbivore."

"H-hibari-san, we're g-guests here, so can you p-please not f-fight in here?" Tsuna stuttered out, cowering as Hibari loomed over him. Draco and his goons laughed at his pathetic sounding voice, but nobody really paid attention to them other than a few Slytherins.

"No."

"EXTREME FOOD FIGHT!" Right after he yelled those three dreaded words loudly, Ryohei jumped on top of the ruins of the table and smashed his clam soup right in Gokudera's face. The bowl slowly slid off the bomber's face and his right eyebrow was twitching angrily.

"You bastard... Go to hell!" The hot-headed teen retaliated by tossing his lamb, pork, and beef at Ryohei but the boxer ducked and the food instead slopped all over Lambo, who'd just jumped down from Chrome's arms.

The boy's eyes immediately watered and burst into tears before I-pin could so much as comfort him. "DIE, IDIOT GOKUDERA!" The students' eyes almost popped out with surprise when grenades materialized in Lambo's hands (not sure where they came from… Just not from his hair since it's not that poofy anymore. Hidden pockets? Ah well, he probably learned from Gokudera.

"Albus, this is unacceptable behavior!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She drew her wand, prepared to stop the Vongola Family's food fight, but a certain baby plucked it out of her hands.

"No need to worry about them, this happens almost every day," Reborn said and he didn't return McGonagall's wand to her until she calmed down.

"They certainly seem like a lively bunch, don't they?" Dumbledore said cheerily, although he secretly wanted to assess the Vongola's strength.

"Voi! How many freaking times do I have to tell you to that ash is bad for hair!" Squalo yelled, slicing the grenades in half before Lambo could even throw them. While this may seem normal to all you productive people who read KHR, no Hogwarts students can cut 3 dozen grenades perfectly in 2 seconds, so it is perfectly understandable that they were pretty much gobsmacked (is it 'gobsmacked' or 'gob smacked'?).

Weapons pretty much useless now, Lambo resorted to throwing anything he could get his hands on at the pissed off assassin. Unfortunately, he also managed to swipe Bel's tomato soup away from him (he was just sitting with Fran at a table that the illusionist made with illusions. And yeah, tomato soup because it looks like blood). This made the Storm officer angry, and as we all know, an angry Bel brings around a lot of knives and blood.

"Shishishi, what a snotty brat," The prince snickered, whipping out fresh gleaming knives. "Maybe I should add some beef to the menu."

"Hiee, no way! B-belphegor-san, please don't fight too! Xanxus will get mad – eh? Where's Xanxus?" Tsuna glanced around in confusion.

"That shitty Boss? He's eating on the roof with Luss. Like he'd eat with trash like you guys," Squalo snorted, looking up from where he had Lambo pinned to the ground with his sword at the boy's throat.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried. "Squalo-san, I'm sure that he didn't mean to throw all those thing at… you…"

"DIDN'T MEAN TO MY ASS! HE EVEN THREW MY SUSHI!" Squalo roared and whipped around, holding his sword up to Tsuna's throat instead of the cow boy who was still crying underneath his foot with I-pin trying to pull him out.

"B-b-but, oh! What about this, Squalo-san…" Tsuna whispered into the swordsman's ears and a sadistic smile spread across Squalo's face almost instantly. "Heh, you've got yourself a deal, punk!" He grinned evilly.

Yamamoto laughed merrily as he rescued Lambo from underneath Squalo's boot, "What'd you say to him, Tsuna?"

The boy being asked smiled nervously, "Uh, well, I promised him that the Varia could teach the students at the first lesson… Now that I think about it, that's probably not a good thing…"

"Sure isn't!" Yamamoto's toothy grin never left his face. Looks like he doesn't care at all that the students could be traumatized, maimed, killed, etc.

Chrome even added her two cents. "Xanxus-san would blast their heads off, Squalo-senpai would cut them into pieces, Lussuria-san would kidnap the guys he likes, and Belphegor-san would kill them in all kinds of ways possible."

Tsuna shivered violently. What happened to the cute innocent Chrome? Ah, never mind, she's still innocent, it's just Mukuro.

"Sawada." Dumbledore suddenly appeared behind Tsuna, but he didn't jump at all since Reborn had beaten it into him to always be prepared for surprise attacks.

"Yes, Dumbledore-san?"

"I was wondering whether you can let the students have their first lesson right after dinner – no, maybe not a lesson, how about a little demonstration?"

The 10th boss of the Vongola Family thought for a second. "Hmmm... I guess…"

He turned to glance at his family. Squalo and Bel were fighting with Gokudera and Yamamoto (the latter just defending while Squalo furiously hacked at him), Fran making snarky comments with his flat voice and knives sticking out all over his back, Chrome suddenly up on a ledge with Hibari (when'd he get there? At least he wasn't fighting…), and Lambo crying with I-pin gently scolding him. Gaping holes popped up all over the ceiling with black blurs fixing them just as fast, the doors hanging on their hinges, and Tsuna counted over a dozen holes and craters in the walls and floor.

"Yeah, sure."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[But My Dog Ate Them All]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**End Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and stuff like that! I wonder why people don't write more of these stories though…**

**Mini message: I'm hungry, FOR CHOCOLATES! But my dog ate them all… T.T**


	4. The Only Thing Mukuro Fears: Paperwork

**A/N: Dadadadadadadada, CIRCUS, dadadadadadadada, AFRO. CIRCUS AFRO, CIRCUS AFRO, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, AFRO! ****(Can't believe that I just heard of this 'song' recently…)**

_**Italics **_**are for Italian.**

**Summary: First class, and Draco gets a broken royal nose.**

**THIS IS 3 YEARS AFTER THE CANNON STORY PLOT! FRAN IS ALREADY RECRUITED INTO THE VARIA~ AND BEL'S THE HOT DUDE HE IS TEN YEARS LATER~**

**AGES:**

**Varia**

_Lussuria: 28 _

_Xanxus: 19 (Physical) 27 (Mental)_

_Squalo: 25_

_Levi: 26_

_Belphegor: 19_

_Fran: 13 _

**10****th**** Generation Guardians**

_Hibari: 19_

_Ryohei: 18_

_Tsuna: 17_

_Gokudera: 17_

_Yamamoto: 17_

_Mukuro: 17_

_Chrome: 16_

_Lambo: 8_

**Others**

_Kyoko: 17 _

_Fuuta: 12_

_Haru: 17_

_Yuni: 16 (She's probably older than she should be in this, but oh well.)_

_I-Pin: 8_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Why]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Isn't this the place we used when Lockhart formed the dueling club?" Ron said incredulously.

Harry shivered, "Oh God, all those horrifying memories of him… At least Snape blasted him into the wall last time."

"True."

"And who's that guy? I didn't see him with Tsuna's group earlier," Harry nodded in Xanxus' direction who, by the way, was lounging in his chair sipping wine. Strangely though, Levi wasn't by his side, attending to him as usual.

"Oh, shush, you two. I think that those three are going to be teaching us," Hermione quickly hushed them, pointing at Lussuria, Squalo, and Bel.

"Alright, are these all the brats we're going to be 'teaching'?' Squalo sneered nastily down at the students.

"Now, now, Squ-chan, you're scaring all the kids," Lussuria chided him, his gay personality probably creeping the students out more than Squalo's scary demeanor was.

Bel presented his infamous slasher-grin, "What are we going to do? Target practice sounds good… These peasants might as well be targets, too slow to dodge anything."

"Wait! No maiming or killing, Squalo-san! Wouldn't it be better if they got stronger so that you guys will have more fun… doing whatever you guys usually do?" Harry was even more worried after Tsuna said that because the brunette sounded like he said it on a daily basis… which he probably did.

It took a few more promises to convince the swordsman to not kill the students. Bel, on the other hand…

"You don't have anything that I want," Bel grinned widely, twirling a knife around in one hand. "Why don't you just let me skewer a few of the peasants?"

Tsuna was visibly sweating bullets by now, although not as much as the 'peasants' were. Skewer?

"I'll, uh, cut your income!" The teen grasped for anything to save their clients lives. He probably couldn't keep them from getting hurt, but that doesn't mean that Tsuna couldn't prevent a few (hundreds) of deaths at the hands of the Varia.

"Nice try, peasant, but you forgot that I'm a prince," Bel laughed. And, as though to prove his point, he took out several wads of paper money and waved it in Tsuna's face. "I don't need any more money."

Very true. At least, the part about not needing any more money. Fran shook his head and waved one hand in front of his face, mouthing the words 'fake prince, he's a fake prince.'

But Bel apparently had better eyesight than they thought through those bangs of his and was very good at lip reading as he tossed a barrage of knives at the younger teen. Bel grinned threateningly at the rest of the Vongola's (and Varia), addressing Tsuna when he said, "You going to continue wasting your breath trying to bribe the prince?"

Tsuna gulped, tugging at the collar of his shirt, brown eyes flitting around for an escape. Finally, they settled upon the student assembly still gaping at Fran, who was complaining about the knives in his hat (which he still hadn't pulled out). An idea started growing in his head… Like he said, it wasn't like Tsuna could prevent the students from being hurt… just from getting killed…

"You know what, Bel-san, why don't you train the students tonight?"

Bel's arm stopped mid-action, just about to throw a fresh barrage of knives at Fran. "What?"

"You can train the students tonight," Tsuna repeated.

"Wasn't the whole point supposed to be trying to dissuade me from gutting those peasants? You're basically screwing your efforts." Fran then made a sarcastic remark about how 'Bel-sempai can actually speak intelligently and make more sense than 'Ushishishi' and 'I'm a prince'.

That earned the Mist guardian a home-made hedgehog costume.

"You just shut the fuck up, toad," Bel hissed through clenched teeth. It took a few more taunting and knives before the blonde turned back to Tsuna. "So, what's the catch?"

Tsuna smiled brightly. "You get to cut and rough up the students however you want, but no excessive bleeding, life-threatening injuries or killing, alright?"

Bel seemed to be weighing the pro's and con's in his mind before he finally said, "Fine, but I'm not going to take them through some warm-up crap, that's Lussuria's job. I'll take care of the fighting part."

The wide grin on the maybe-prince's face unsettled the wizards greatly, but Tsuna beamed back at him. "It's settled then!"

And indeed it was, or at least, before Draco Malfoy decided to grace them with his big fat mouth, but first, it's Lussuria's screen time.

"Attention please, children! Pair up with a friend, please! I'll be bringing you through some warm-up exercises before we actually start fighting. Trust me, you'll need it. Okay, you can start now~"

The students of Hogwarts grabbed their friends and paired up, chattering loudly as they did so. Harry and co. converged some ways from the gibbering crowd.

Harry, like always, was with Ron. Ginny had hauled Neville over to stand with them after he seemingly froze, having heard the Vongola guardians' conversation. And trust me, that'll traumatize anybody who doesn't see blood every single day. That _may_ be why Neville was sweating bullets and muttering about exploding pineapple baseball gloves… which left Hermione.

"Luna?" Hermione turned to the dreamy blonde. Said girl smiled apologetically back at her friend.

"Sorry," Luna said. "But I'm already partnered with Blaise."

Harry blinked at her before taking his glasses off to wipe on his sleeves, as though to make sure that he was looking at Luna. "Blaise? As in, Blaise Zabini?"

"But he's a Slytherin!" Ron blurted out, his filter failing as always. That earned him a solid whack to the head, courtesy of Hermione.

She rolled her eyes at Ron. "You really need to get over your black and white view on this world. But he's kind of right, Luna. When did you meet Zabini?"

"Did you know that Blaise is interested in invisible scagners?"

That was all the explanation needed for the group of friends to watch Luna drift away.

Silence.

"Uh, right… So, who's going to be my partner?" Hermione coughed, attempting to break the silence that had temporally descended upon the group. She looked expectantly at her friends, but they all suddenly seemed to find the floor _very_ interesting.

"Look who's all alone here. Nobody willing to partner with you, Granger?" Ah, Draco Malfoy and his big fat mouth.

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy. I don't see you with a partner. People afraid of catching your stupidity?" Hermione shot back. "Not that I blame them."

Malfoy's expression turned even uglier and he was about to fire back a retort when Squalo interrupted.

"VOI! THE HELL IS TAKING THESE BRATS SO LONG?!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs, swiping his sword around randomly. Lussuria casually side-stepped to avoid being cut to pieces, "Now, now, there's no need to get so agitated. Don't forget, stress makes your hair fall out!"

With that said, Squalo withdrew into a corner, muttering something about 'stupid boss pulling my hair, tossing cups and alcohol at my head…'

Lussuria clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at the wizards. "Aright, children! Is everyone paired up?"

Harry raised his hand, "Uh, sorry sir, but my friend doesn't have one."

Lussuria gasped, "My, that's terrible! Is there anyone else without a partner?"

Again, Harry raised his hand, but pointed directly at Malfoy this time. "Yes, Draco Malfoy here doesn't have one either."

"Potter – "

"Harry – "

"VOI! JUST PAIR UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE SO WE CAN GET STARTED!" Squalo finally got out of his depression and screamed at the brunette and blonde, both visibly wilting under Squalo blazing anger.

"Sorry kids, but I think that Squalo here needs a little timeout," Lussuria cut in, saving the two from Squalo's wrath. Squalo transferred the glare over to Lussuria. "_Who_ needs a timeout?!"

"Why, who else other than you?"

"_What_?! You – "

"Go sulk in a corner if you're going to behave like a child, Squalo," Lussuria crossed his arms. "We don't need you to stress the students."

Again, Squalo's emo time.

"Now that we've gotten that taken care of, you two can go ahead and pair up," Lussuria told Hermione and Draco warmly.

The two stared at each other in disgust, obviously about to object when they caught sight of Squalo's warning glare from his corner. "Oh, alright," Hermione grumbled. Malfoy just snorted, looking away from the group.

"It's your turn then, Bel. Try not to hurt them too badly, okay?" Lussuria skipped over to Squalo's corner, sitting down next to him to watch Bel 'teach' the students.

Said 'prince' grinned at the students. "Okay, peasants. How many of you know how to throw a punch?"

The majority of the students raised their hands. Bel scowled at that.

"When I asked how many of you peasants know how to throw a punch, I didn't mean just swinging your fists around blindly."

Around half of the hands went down.

"Close enough," Bel shrugged.

"Okay then, these peasants will go around teaching you the proper stance and shit like that, so you better be paired up properly. You'll be sparring with each other and the winner fights with the other winners and in the end," He grinned widely before continuing. "Winner fights me."

"So it's basically like a tournament, right?" Yamamoto laughed, arms crossed behind his head.

"Bastard, who said that you could order us around like that?!" Gokudera glared at Bel, hands already reaching for his dynamites. "I only follow the Tenth's orders!"

Bel only laughed eerily, provoking Gokudera to whip out his lighter to blow him to kingdom come when Tsuna placed a hand on his storm guardian's shoulder. "It's alright, Gokudera –kun. Less injuries for us to deal with this way."

"If the Tenth says so," Gokudera grumbled, putting away his bombs and lighter reluctantly. He made a tremendous effort to try to ignore Bel's 'whipped' comment. Key word being 'try'.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The students all shrieked in fear and covered their heads when Gokudera tossed his dynamites at Bel, Tsuna's pleading falling on deaf ears. The prince effortlessly cut the fuse off of most of the bombs, but he knocked a few towards the students just for fun. And fun it was.

"OH MY FUCKING MOTHER CHICKEN SHIT!"

"MIJN GOD! SKURWYSYNU!"

"DEZE MAN IS EEN PSYCHOPAAT!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SPEAKING DUTCH?!"

"AND POLISH!"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry and his friends chose to be smart and put up a shielding charm.

Hermione sighed, muttering another 'protego' when another flying projectile was about to hit the group. "Why haven't they thought of using the shielding charm when we're perfectly able wizards?"

"Not _all_ of us are perfectly able wizards," Ron said, jerking his head in Neville's direction. The poor boy was panicking and stuttering out the incantation, which didn't work, and Ginny had to cover for him. Hermione whacked Ron on the head for being rude.

"He does have a point though, Hermione," Harry pointed out. "Most adult wizards, even employees in the Ministry of Magic, can't produce a functional Shield Charm."

Hermione gave Harry a deadly glare, further fueled by her anger at Malfoy just hiding behind _their_ shields. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Harry positively shrank under her glare, which rivaled even Squalo's. "No, ma'am."

And now that we've gotten the Hogwarts crew out of the way, we can get to the Vongola's, where Tsuna was busy reprimanding Gokudera (read: _extremely_ light scolding).

"Gokudera-kun, you can't throw dynamites around when there are students around!" Tsuna scolded his friend, hands on hips. He resembled a girl in a strange way, with his feminine looks and all…

"I'm very sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera immediately bowed, his head almost touching his feet. Tsuna sighed and gestured for him to straighten up.

"It's alright. The main problem is... the hoodlums over there."

Right over where Tsuna was pointing at, was a free-for-all brawl consisting of the members of the Vongola family. It was a messy battle, destruction everywhere the Mafioso's passed. Tsuna was eternally grateful for the inhuman skills at repairing that the CEDEF members possessed. If there was one thing that was true about Iemitsu's ridiculous lie, it was the fact that the place he worked at has skilled constructors. Or repairers, since Iemitsu most likely destroyed a bunch of things when he was drunk. Ah well, same thing. He probably demolished entire buildings.

Anyhow, back to the topic. The Varia was on one side of the platform in the room with the Vongola guardians on the other side. It kind of reminded Tsuna of the snowball fight they had a few years ago, but hopefully, there would be less betrayals and crazy stuff happening.

Lambo was, once again, throwing grenades randomly as he ran around with I-pin trying to stop him. She was trying to use her Gyoza-Kempo, but Lambo already knew the secret to the trick and held his breath. The others, however, were too immersed in their battles to notice the waves being emitted from the gyoza bun's scent. As a result, a few of them were accidently tossed around in I-pin's attempt to stop her best friend.

As for Xanxus… he was still sleeping, so now harm done.

For now.

To the side, Squalo was attacking Yamamoto fervently while the laughing man parried his attacks.

"You're slacking off on your training, brat!' Squalo shouted after he almost landed a kick on Yamamoto. The Rain guardian grinned, holding his sword out horizontally to block Squalo's.

"Not really, but I'm still doing pretty well. You haven't landed a hit on me yet!"

That only served to further agitate Squalo, and he charged at Yamamoto with enraged determination, but he suddenly noticed a strange smell.

"Oh, shit - "

Yup, that was I-pin's gyoza bun's smell. Squalo was abruptly swung to the side in one jerky movement and crashed right into the wall, his sword almost decapitating Yamamoto in the process.

"VOI!"

"That was a really cool move, Squalo! Are you training in acrobatics now?"

"FUCK NO, YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!"

And there they go again, but Tsuna could really care less about their petty arguments (albeit one-sided).

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

A boulder that was slightly larger than the rest of the wreckage was blasted towards Tsuna and the crowd of students behind him. Sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose, Tsuna hooked one foot on the leg of a chair and flipped it up into the air, successfully intercepting the boulder.

Getting annoyed now, he turned to the culprit, only to be forced to duck when Ryohei's fist almost smashed into his face.

"Oh, that was close! Sorry 'bout that, Sawada!" The white-haired boxer readied his fists again, looking at someone who'd just landed behind Tsuna. "I'LL GET YOU WITH THE NEXT ONE, LUSSURIA!"

The gay man was in his Muy-Thai battle stance, one hand on his sunglasses to keep them from flying off when he flipped. "Only if you can keep up!"

Ryohei aimed another punch at him, but Lussuria leapt back in a flash, flipping into the air and dropping down towards Ryohei, metal knee ready to strike. But the boxer had anticipated that and dodged the lethal hit at the last second, causing Lussuria's knee to hit the floor instead of him.

Tsuna groaned at the newly made crater Lussuria had made and Fran chose that moment to run past, clutching his giant frog hat. "Please watch it, Lussuria-senpai. I'd rather not have my brains all over the floor."

"Yup, it'll be your _blood_ all over the floor!" Bel whipped out several dozens of fans from his jacket, throwing them at Fran with deadly accuracy.

Fran sighed mockingly, using his frog hat - which already had so many knives stuck in it that there were barely any patches of black fabric left untouched - to stop the knives aimed at him. "Senpai, I wasn't even talking to you!"

"Shut the fuck up, Froggy."

Draco Malfoy came up at one point, brandishing his wand at Bel, managing to look quite ridiculous. "How dare you filthy muggles, you dirtied my robes!"

Bel barely even glanced at him before smashing his fist into Draco's face, effectively breaking his nose.

"Well, damn, that felt good," He grinned before continuing his 'Froggy Hunt'.

Grumbling at the mess the two have made, Tsuna turned to his right-hand man. "Gokudera-kun, could you please stop those two? They're going to end up hurting even more people."

Instead of the expected 'Of course, Tenth! I'd do anything for you!', Tsuna was met with silence. "Gokudera-kun?"

It only took a few seconds for Tsuna to find him, fighting head-to-head with… Mukuro. He just had to come out now of all times?

"Take back what you said about the Tenth, you freaking psychopath!" Gokudera yelled at the illusionist, firing three successive barrages of rocket bombs.

Said psychopath merely chuckled, spinning his tridents around to deflect the bombs. "Quiet now, doggy. Wouldn't want our little birdy to get upset now, would we?"

Mukuro had rebounded the explosives right at Hibari, who also had his weapon out. The prefect swiped the bombs away with a single swipe of his tonfas, glaring at Mukuro with murderous intent. Tsuna was surprised that Hibari wasn't already attacking the pineapple-haired guardian.

Actually, never mind, he just did.

"Surely you can do better, Skylark?" Mukuro taunted, easily blocking Hibari's tonfa. He shifted his weapon slightly to catch Hibari's second strike from the side. "You certainly did better infected with your Sakura sickness."

"Shut up," Hibari snarled, wrenching his tonfa from Mukuro's trident, drawing it back to smash it into Mukuro's stomach. The illusionist laughed as he turned to one side, letting the attack slide past him.

"That's the spirit!"

Gokudera was getting pissed from being ignored. "Oi, I'm still here, you bastards!"

The two rivals barely even glanced in the Storm guardian's direction. Mukuro's blue eye twitched and he summoned an illusionary wind to blow away the dynamites. "Don't interfere!"

Tsuna felt his patience finally snap when the dynamites were once again sent towards the students and more screams and chaos were made.

"ENOUGH!"

Surprisingly, everybody froze. But of course, the wizards and witches still kept up their shields. Wouldn't want to get crushed, would they?

Tsuna had a dark look on his face, and a rare (try once in a blue moon) scowl that seemed to make the temperature drop by 20 degrees. His hard brown eyes narrowed at the Varia and his guardians. "I'm warning you. If you don't stop now…"

Silence. Tension building. Ron scratching his nose.

"I'll force you all to do my paperwork for the next 5 months."

Now _that_ shocked the Vongola's. Tsuna's paperwork for the next fucking five months?! No way in Hell!

"You can't be serious!" Mukuro, for once, looked absolutely horrified. If there was anything he was afraid of, it's what Tsuna was threatening them with.

"Yes, Mukuro, I am," Tsuna said through grit teeth. "All of it. For the next 5 months. All two hundred and ninety seven fucking stacks of paperwork in my office back in HQ, and that's not including the ones in my other offices. Also counting the ones that Xanxus was supposed to do."

"And yes," Tsuna added before Squalo could even open his mouth. "I know that you guys haven't been doing them."

"We're paid to kill, not to do paperwork."

"You'll be doing mine instead of missions if you don't shut up."

That shut Squalo up.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that time, messaging his temples. "Alright then, we've got you guys sorted out. Sorry about all this," He said to the Hogwarts students. "Guess we'll have to postpone the lesson. At least Dumbledore-san got his demonstration!"

His sunny attitude did nothing to erase the horror of paperwork from the Mafiosos' minds.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[****Just ****Why]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Care of Magical Creatures: Skrewts

**A/N: YUNI AND the others SHALL MAKE AN APPEARANCE NOW!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S: I just love that girl. Freaking adorable, I tell you.**

**Summary: You might pick up a girl if you join the mafia, you know? (*wink*) And… oh, there you are, Levi. **

**THIS IS 3 YEARS AFTER THE CANNON STORY PLOT! FRAN IS ALREADY RECRUITED INTO THE VARIA~ AND BEL'S THE HOT DUDE HE IS TEN YEARS LATER~**

**AGES:**

**Varia**

_Lussuria: 28 _

_Xanxus: 19 (Physical) 27 (Mental)_

_Squalo: 25_

_Levi: 26_

_Belphegor: 19_

_Fran: 13 _

**10****th**** Generation Guardians**

_Hibari: 19_

_Ryohei: 18_

_Tsuna: 17_

_Gokudera: 17_

_Yamamoto: 17_

_Mukuro: 17_

_Chrome: 16_

_Lambo: 8_

**Others**

_Kyoko: 17 _

_Haru: 17_

_Yuni: 16 (She's probably older than she should be in this, but oh well.)_

_Fuuta: 12_

_I-Pin: 8_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Harry was having a wonderful dream.

He was down by the lake with his best friends, Hermione and Ron, just enjoying the warm weather. It was peaceful, no Snape stalking around, or Filch trying to bust a student. Nope, just a nice, quiet, and cloudless summer day.

But the best thing was that there were no crazy, insane people with weird hairstyles, explosives, and laughs running around, gravely endangering anyone within a 5 mile radius of them, whether with their volume or weapons. In Harry's now forever scarred brain, a day without them was even better than a lifetime without Voldemort. Now, if only life could be like this forever…

_"VOOIII! I SAID, GIVE THAT FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH BACK, YOU SNOTTY BRAT!" _

_ BAAAMMMM!_

_ "Lambo does whatever he wants, old man!"_

_ "WHO'S A FUCKING OLD MAN?!"_

_ "Lambo, be nice! No snatching!"_

_ "I won't give it back unless I-pin catches me!"_

_ "GYOZA KEMPO!" _

_ "Hey, that's cheating –"_

_ BOOOM! _

_ "GYAA!"_

_ BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

_ "H-hiee! Lambo! A-ah, Squalo-san?! EEHHH?! Please don't kill him, he didn't mean to steal your shark's toothbrush!"_

_ "DIDN'T MEAN TO MY ASS, TRASH! HE FREAKING BARGED IN AND SNATCHED IT!"_

_ "Now, now, Squalo, don't be like that. He's just a kid!"_

_ "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, FUCKING MORON!"_

_ "W-WAIT! Squalo-san, your shark's destroying the tower!"_

Harry just jinxed himself, didn't he.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Tsuna was having a horrifying nightmare.

He was in a beautiful garden with beautiful flourishing flowers, their sweet fragrance floating in the air around him. He was attired in one of his best suits, holding a tea cup and dish made from the finest china, seated at a fancy table, the kind used for afternoon tea parties. The sky was clear above him, a warm breeze ruffling Tsuna's fluffy brown hair, bringing with it the scent of spring.

All that was wonderful, but the ones that had caused his horror were the two people sitting across him.

Hibari and Mukuro.

It started normally enough, and it wasn't even Mukuro in the beginning. Instead, it was Chrome, acting very normal indeed, with nothing out of place. Hibari was the same, except for the fact that the demon prefect was actually being _sociable _and _nice _to someone. The two were having a pleasant conversation and, in Tsuna's point of view, looked very much like a happy couple, with nothing in the world to worry about.

That was when his dream took a turn for the worst.

The tell-tale mist foretelling Mukuro's arrival began to gather around Chrome until she was completely obscured in it. Hibari didn't seem to notice and continued to chat, actually addressing Tsuna at one point. The Tenth boss of Vongola seemed to still possess Hyper Intuition even in the Dream World, as he had a bad feeling.

It was some time later that the mist dissipated, after Tsuna was ready to shake Hibari's shoulders, demanding to know who he was, and where he'd hidden Hibari. But hell, having the real Hibari there to beat him into oblivion might've been better than witnessing who took Chrome's place.

As expected, Mukuro appeared, not a single strand sticking out of his forever immaculate pineapple hairstyle. It was odd enough that Hibari hadn't attacked the illusionist on sight, but Tsuna's attention was momentarily transfixed on the sparkling tiara on top of his Mist Guardian's head.

And the pink dress. And the sparkly pink high heels. And the stars and hearts that were popping up randomly. And even those freakishly perfect fingernails, painted hot pink.

Oh, hell no.

While Tsuna looked at his guardian was a mortified look on his face, Hibari seemed to perk up at the sight of 'Mukuro'. He immediately began conversing with his supposedly rival, getting more and more animated and un-Hibari-like. Were his eyes getting those Shounen-ai look? And was his voice getting higher?

Almost immediately, Tsuna's attention was wrenched from the two to the sparkling tiara sitting innocently on his _Cloud _Guardian's head, identical to Mukuro's.

One by one, various accessories began popping up, until Tsuna was on the verge of dying from terror.

Hibari was having a freaking tea-party was Mukuro, decked out in a purple _dress_, satin _gloves_, huge ass _rings_, and… and…

Fucking _make-up. _

Oh, the horror.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Tsuna? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Yamamoto?" Tsuna felt something wet dripping into his eyes, and he wiped it off to see porridge on his fingers. "Eh?"

Yamamoto grinned at his friend, rapidly spooning pudding onto his plate. "Yeah, yummy food they have here, right? That kid woke us up early for breakfast, and you fell asleep in your porridge!"

Tsuna stared at his friend in shock. "You didn't bother to wake me up?!"

"Nah," Yamamoto muttered through a mouthful of pudding. "You looked like you were having a nice dream."

_'I'm surprised that I didn't drown,'_ Tsuna thought and groaned.

"Nice dream my ass," He grumbled. Yamamoto laughed, still spooning more and more pudding onto his plate until it looked like it was going to overflow. Tsuna wondered whether it was a good idea to have allowed Byakuran to influence Yamamoto with his sweet tooth all those years ago. Judging by the cavity inducing helping of pudding, no.

"So, what _did_ you dream about? Or maybe who?" Yamamoto's grin became mischievous, bearing an eerie resemblance with Byakuran's. "Could that someone be Yuni?"

Tsuna almost choked on the toast he was half-heartedly chewing. His cheeks immediately flushed bright red, rivaling Ron's hair. Said boy looked at Tsuna from where he sat with Hermione and Harry.

"Yuni? Who's that?"

Hermione whacked him on the head for the umpteenth time that day and scolded him, "Don't be nosy and butt into other people's conversations!"

"Sorry, but I _really_ want to know who this 'Yuni' is!" Ron whined, cowering under Hermione's glare. Her mood has been extremely unstable ever since being paired up with Malfoy, and Ron's constant immaturity wasn't helping to improve it.

"I must say that I'm curious too," Harry added, determinedly avoiding looking at the Vongola members for some reason. Tsuna couldn't help but notice his rumpled appearance, looking as though he had a nightmare the previous night, and he opened his mouth to ask when Yamamoto cut in.

"Oh, Yuni? She's Tsuna's girlfriend!"

If possible, Tsuna's face burned even hotter, and he felt like he had a life-threatening fever. He was on the verge of fainting as it is, with the amount of blood rushing into his cheeks. "Yamamoto!"

"A girlfriend? You actually have a girlfriend?" Ron asked rudely, with an incredulous look on his face. Again, Hermione's hand lashed out to whack him on the head again.

"N-NO! I mean, yes – err, not exactly… um, maybe?" The nearby Gryffindors gave Tsuna an odd look, obviously confused about his relationship status.

Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "I'm seriously confused here. Would a straight answer kill you?"

Hermione felt sorely tempted to whack Harry at that moment, but she could tell that Harry was already in a relatively bad mood, so she left him alone, settling for chewing Ron out about his eating manners.

"Well, it's obvious that they like each other, but they're kind of stuck in the friend-zone," Yamamoto explained to the curious Gryffindor's.

"Yamamoto, my love life isn't something for you to just go off and start telling every single person about!" Tsuna banged his head on the wooden table, just about ready to rip his hair out. Part of the reason was because they really were stuck in the friend-zone, which Tsuna found extremely sad. And apparently, everyone felt the same.

Harry seemed to sympathize. "Tough luck, mate. Tough luck."

Tsuna lifted his head for a few seconds to look at Harry. "You have no idea."

"Is she cute?" Ron suddenly asked. Many sitting around them turned their heads curiously, obviously wanting to know the answer to that question as well. Tsuna's blush instantly returned by ten-fold, and Yamamoto didn't help when he once again proved himself incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

"I'd say yes, but she'll be arriving soon with some of our other friends, so you'll get the chance to see her today for yourself!"

"YAMAMOTO!"

"The Tenth told you to shut up, Baseball Nut!"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE KYOKO!"

Tsuna bashed his head onto the wooden table, groaning, "Someone kill me now."

Followed by, "I WAS JUST JOKING!", when Mukuro and Xanxus eagerly readied their weapons with an evil glint in their eyes.

Hell, his life was bloody hell.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So we'll be following you guys around, just to get an idea of this place," Reborn informed the Golden Trio as he sipped on his espresso, sitting on his usual seat, Tsuna's head. It truly was comfortable, with Tsuna's soft, abundant hair and all. It was even better than Dino's.

Harry glanced at his friend before nodding at Tsuna' group. "Sure, we don't mind. We have Care of Magical Creatures right now, so we'll have to go down to Hagrid's hut. You guys okay with that?"

"What are you even asking for? We're not some little princesses that can't walk," Gokudera scoffed, shoving past Harry. He started down the hill, only to pause and glare back at the trio. "Well? Aren't you going to lead the way?"

Hermione swelled with indignation, but she held her tongue when Harry gave her a look that clearly told her to not upset their guests. Ron snorted, but he still followed Harry as they made their way to Hagrid's hut, a few groups of Gryffindors and Slytherins (they were having Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors) also heading in the same direction.

It couldn't be _that_ bad, just a few hills blown away and stuff… right?

Yeah, right.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Alright, let's get started!" Hagrid clapped his hands, gathering the students around him, including the Vongola's.

"I've prepared a little surprise for you all today," Hagrid announced happily, a wide grin on his face. Tsuna noticed that most of the students paled at the mention of a 'surprise', and that didn't escape the others. They weren't really worried, but Tsuna blanched as soon as he caught sight of Reborn's sadistic grin. He fervently prayed that Hagrid didn't bring some kind of monstrous creature, or Reborn would force him to fight it or something. Now that, was bad news.

Though they could already feel the cold dread inside of them, the students followed Haggrid as he went around to the back of the hut. There, they could see crates trembling wildly, as though something was trying to break out. And, judging by how much they were shaking, it was something that they did _not_ want to meet any time soon.

"These here are something I bred myself," Hagrid said proudly, patting the crates with obvious affection, not even caring that whatever was inside could very likely kill him. Then again, maybe he had this kind of charming thingy going on, since monsters like Fluffy and Norbert adored him (spitting fire apparently doesn't count as a dangerous thing). "You'll be introduced to them right now!"

And before any of them could attempt to stop him from opening the crates - it was a _really_ bad idea, Hagrid heaved the lids off with his enormous strength. "Alright then, round 'em up!"

If he really did expect for them to stop those creatures, then he was overestimating them by a lot. The creatures that burst out of the crates looked like pale, slimy deformed shell-less lobsters, with legs sticking out at odd angles. They were about six inches long and smelled strongly of rotten fish. It was a miracle that no one fainted. Sparks flew out of their ends every so often, and the crawlers used them to propel themselves forward a few inches. Some had stingers while some had suckers, which Harry guessed was for sucking blood.

"Aren't they just magnificent? These are Blast-Ended Skrewts! Try not to get hurt!" Hagrid said cheerfully, encouraging the Skrewts forward with a loud clap.

"Bloody hell, what are _those_?!" Ron yelped, quickly scrambling away with the rest of them from the lobster like creatures.

"I don't know! I've never come across anything that looks like them in the book's I've read about Magical Creatures!" Hermione cried, looking half-scared, half-irritated. Trust her to be worrying about her intelligence in the middle of a possible life-threatening situation.

In the meantime, while the Hogwart students were busy being scared shit-less by the Skrewts, Tsuna and co. were up in the trees, safe from the threat (?).

Tsuna was dancing crazily on his tree branch, using his epic mafia skills to keep his balance. "These wizards are crazy! Do they do this every day?!"

"We'll just have to beat them then, don't we?" Reborn grinned sadistically, the evil glint in his eyes already shooting warning signals.

"You're even crazier! I'm not suicidal enough to jump down there!"

"You may not be suicidal, but you care about your family, so get down there with them."

"What are talking about – Hieee! NO WAY!"

Tsuna was almost ready to become suicidal when he saw that Hibari had already jumped down eagerly, with Chrome following almost immediately (Tsuna guessed that Mukuro had contacted her. Probably saying how fun it would be to fight the Skrewt-thingies). Hibari was a blur of black and silver, plowing through the seemingly endless army of Skrewts with little to no effort. Chrome was right beside him, slamming the butt of her trident into the earth, summoning blazing columns of fire to consume the Skrewts. The creatures shrieked, both in anger and in pain, and the two Mafiosi scoured through their ranks.

And that, of course, set off a chain reaction.

"Tch, like I'm letting that bastard steal all the glory," Gokudera scoffed before he leaping off the tree to join the fight, stick of dynamites sizzling in between his fingers. Ryohei was not to be outdone, and he threw devastatingly powerful punches at the poor Skrewts. Yamamoto went with him, laughing as he said something along the lines of 'the people here are very interesting, aren't they'.

Hibari glared harshly at his so-called 'family', "These are my preys, herbivores."

"Now, now, don't be like that, we're a family! Everyone share, okay?" Yamamoto, the ever oblivious idiot, transformed his sword and cut down three Skrewts, leaving them alive but injured.

Hibari snorted, not very happy. He whipped out a dozen of his handcuffs, multiplying them in an instant, and tossed them at a huge wall of Skrewts. Whichever unlucky creature touched it was immediately bound from head to toe – erm, spikes to leg/claw? – and crushed into unconsciousness. Still not satisfied, Hibari successively shot Roll duplicates at the incoming Skrewts, blowing tens of them away. His fellow guardians sweat-dropped at the raging prefect before returning to their own battles (warm-up).

Lambo bawled as he clung onto a branch, thoroughly traumatized by all the scary 'monsters' he'd seen so far in Hogwarts. I-pin tried to calm him down, worried that he would fall off accidently and either brain himself or fall prey to the Skrewts.

The Varia was taking on the other half of the Skrewts, going through them just as quickly as the Guardians. Xanxus reclined in his royal chair, shoot lazily at the Skrewts, not even caring if he only missed his own subordinates by an inch. Unafraid, Squalo charged through the creatures, yelling for them to give him a better fight, all the while screaming at Xanxus for being so careless (YOU BURNED OFF A CENTIMETER OF MY HAIR, YOU FUCKTARD).

Lussuria was gladly fighting side-by-side with Ryohei, and they seemed to be competing against each other, seeing as they were shouting out the numbers of Skrewts they had knocked out. Needless to say, Ryohei was winning. No one (except for the other Vongola members), could stand his _extremely_ loud voice, and Skrewts were not exempted from this. The creatures keeled left and right as the boxer hollered on and on with punches after punches.

Bel went on a crazy killing-spree, slashing at anything that was moving with his knives (and no, he didn't see his own blood, but he was still happy to be cutting _something_). His usual psychotic grin was present, undeterred by all the strangely colored blood that was splattering onto his clothes. Sitting in the middle of Bel's frenzy was Fran, simultaneously insulting and attacking the Skrewts with real illusions while dodging the occasional knives that flew his way. As far as he was concerned, there was no reason to get serious when Bel was just playing around.

"Ah, watch it, sempai. Your aim's getting worse and worse every day."

"You watch it, Frog. I was aiming at you anyways."

"Shouldn't you be stabbing them instead of me? You have too much time on your hands… ow, that hurt, sempai."

"Ushishishi, Frogs shouldn't lie. Especially to royalty."

"I'm still waiting for the day when I finally meet a _real_ royalty."

"You're going to die today."

"No way, phony."

"Ka-ching~"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What on earth…"

The students of Hovgwarts looked on in both awe and fear at their supposed 'teachers' go crazy.

"Holy shit, are they…" Collins gaped, camera gripped limply in his hands. He was too shocked to even remember why he even followed Harry's group here – to stalk the newcomers and get some pictures. Yep, ever passionate.

"Crazy?" A boy behind him offered.

"They're crazy personified," Harry sighed to Ron, Shielding Charm up to protect the students from the flying Skrewts, trees, dirt, and the likes. Geez, weren't they overdoing this?

Hermione held up her own wand and assisted Harry's charm. "I'll have to agree with that one. They're going to either drive poor Hagrid crazy or give him a heart attack."

"Hagrid?" Ron asked, tearing his gaze away from the one-sided fight to look at Hermione. "What about him?"

Neville had a worried look on his face, and he pointed his finger, presumably in the direction of the half-giant. "She _might_ mean that he's quite… distraught at the moment."

And indeed, Hagrid was crying out at the sight of his 'precious' pets being beaten around. "'Ey! You guys are taking this too far! You're hurting 'em!"

Nobody had the heart to tell Hagrid that his pets were more likely to hurt _them_, not the other way around. Well, that is, if you're not counting the Slytherins.

"I'm telling you, Hogwarts should've kicked that oaf out of here all the way back in second year. Bloody idiot made a hippogriff bite me. Almost thought that I would have to get it amputated," Draco Malfoy sniggered with his friends, acting so overly dramatic that Ron muttered something about a drama queen. And apparently, Hermione agreed. (That he was overly dramatic, not, you know, that Hagrid was inept).

"Get over it, Malfoy," She huffed at him, arms crossed over her chest. "It healed within a week. You're making yourself look ridiculous by acting like a spoiled brat."

Blood immediately rushed to Malfoy's pale face, and Harry could only be glad that Hagrid wasn't there to hear the two's arguments, being too busy trying to save his pets. Speaking of which, the half-giant was about to get himself killed.

"I'm tellin' ya! You're going too far!"

With all the gallantry in his Gryffindor heart, Hagrid had grabbed one of Hibari's tonfas, stopping it from hitting the Skrewt the prefect had targeted. All the same, the creature was effectively scared off, and it scrambled away as quickly as it could. Hagrid just barely managed to not drop the weapon and howl from the pain stinging in his hands. That boy hit damn hard.

Hibari's eyes narrowed threateningly at Hagrid, ripping his tonfa out of Hagrid's grip with inhuman strength. He immediately settled into a fighting position. Roll would be enough to keep the Skrewts from getting in his way. "For interrupting my fight," He spat. "I'll _bite you to death_."

Hagrid nervously stepped back, having seen the hostile glint in Hibari's eyes. Even when he towered over the teen, he still felt significantly smaller under his wrathful glare. "W-wait, can't we just talk it out first?"

But Hibari didn't make any inclination of stopping, and he tensed, just a second away from lashing out when there was an audible snap.

"_Hibari. We're __**guests**__ here."_

To be specific, the _very _audible snap of Tsuna's patience.

Hibari remained in his stance and scowled at Tsuna, but at least he hadn't started a bloody massacre yet. "Guests are not attacked by monsters. These impudent herbivores will be bitten to death."

"No," Tsuna said, arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't waver under Hibari's death glare. "Enough is enough."

"I don't take orders –"

"I'm not ordering you. I'm _telling_ you that if you don't stop _right now_, you'll be doing my paperwork for the next _six_ months. With no help."

That shut Hibari up. He was more of an action person (you know, just doing the usual, biting people to death, burning a place down, etc. Just typical mafia stuff). Hibari Kyoya didn't sit behind a desk all day, being swamped by paperwork. That would drive him insane (or even more than he already was). Normally he would just shove the paperwork into the willing arms of his loyal subordinate, Kusakabe, but he knew that Tsuna would be keeping a close watch on who did the work. And, if he was caught not doing the work, the punishment would be doubled.

Hibari reluctantly retracted his tonfas, snarling at Tsuna, "Don't think that I'll let you get away with this. I'll pay you back, one way or another."

Tsuna smiled cheerfully, his chilling aura gone. "I know you will. As for the rest of you…"

The guardians (and Varia) gulped as the aura returned full blast.

"For every Skrewt you guys have harmed, or even _touched_," He paused, glaring at his fidgeting family. "You will do one stack of paperwork. And Xanxus, I will know if your squad doesn't do them."

Turning to Hagrid, Tsuna asked him nonchalantly, "How many Skrewts were there?"

"A-around two hundred, sir," Hagrid stuttered. He could feel cold sweat rolling down his back. It felt weird for him to be calling a petite boy 'sir', but Tsuna's earlier display showed that he was someone to be feared.

Tsuna turned back to his family, happy/evil grin on his face. "Well, well, what do you know? I'm starting to love this trip! Don't forget that I still have some more paperwork in the other bases, so you guys won't have to worry about me running out of paperwork to give." He ignored their horrified expressions and continued, "You guys can divide up the work when we get back."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as the thoughts of being stuck for weeks, or even _months_ in their offices doing paperwork ran through the Vongola members' minds, but that was broken when Neville fell off the tree he had been hiding in.

"Gee, way to ruin the mood, Neville," Ron muttered to his friend as he helped him up.

"How'd he even get up there?" Harry came over to help steady Neville when the poor boy stumbled, having accidently hit his head on the ground.

Hermione soon popped up as well, having already put Malfoy down with selected sharp words. "I'm glad that that's all over now, but we should probably do something about that."

'That' meant the depressed guardians, curled up with a miserable aura exuding from them. That is, except for Hibari, who was already rampaging through the forest. Chrome had disappeared to who-knows-where, probably having been taken over by Mukuro and gone off to annoy the irritated Skylark.

The Varia had decided to take the violent approach. Xanxus was, of course, taking his anger out on Squalo, pulling the man's long hair. Bel was tossing knives at Fran, throwing much harder than usual, goaded on by the boy's increasingly infuriating comments. Lussuria was… trying to comfort the others, being the Sun he was. And yes, he was a Sun, no matter how creepy he could be sometimes (at least he wasn't randomly kidnapping hot dudes and keeping their corpses… in public).

Only Tsuna was unaffected. In fact, he looked positively radiant, as though the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. Yeah, paperwork was definitely his worst enemy. "You can continue with your lesson, Hagrd-san. I'll make sure that they - "

Cue evil glare.

"Don't disturb you."

Hagrid wiped his eyebrow with the sleeve of his enormous coat. "O-oh, yes, thank you. Alrighty then, it's a good thing that I have another surprise prepared for you guys. Don't worry," He added upon seeing the students' terrified expressions (for once). "It's completely harmless. I think that it might even be a new species! I found it just the other day, wandering around injured. I'll just go an' fetch him."

He strode away to get another crate, but this one wasn't shaking like the Skrewts' had. "You guys might want to stand back a bit. You might scare him, crowding around like that."

Taking his advice, all the students gave Hagrid and his 'new species' a wide berth, some even fingering their wands.

"Alright, here we go!"

Silence.

Tsuna was the first to break the silence. "Levi?!"

And indeed it was the Varia's Lightning flame user! Sure, he looked ghastly with the twigs and leaves stuck in his hair, tattered clothes, and dirt smudging his face, but it was unmistakably Levi. The moustache kind of gave it away too, and the Mafiosi didn't know anyone uglier.

"You know what kind of species he is?" Hagrid asked in surprise, giving Levi a once over. "Never heard of a Levi though…"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He still thought that Levi was a Magical Creature? "Oh, um, no. He's actually one of our friends…"

"That embarrassment's no friend of ours," Bel stuck his tongue out childishly, still sitting on Fran (he wasn't going to get his princely pants dirty). Fran stuck his hand up in agreement, face still pressed into the earth by Bel. "Yup, never seen that perverted old man before."

Squalo just ignored them, still wallowing in despair, and Xanxus didn't really care. Besides, since when has he cared?

"Oh, come on, don't say that. Let's all be nice!" Yamamoto laughed, sitting up from his fetal position. They ignored him.

Lambo, however, danced right over to Levi. "Hey, it's Levi-idiot! Watcha doin' here? You look like crap!"

Levi was apparently still sore about the Ring Battle three, almost four years ago. "Why you - you shitty brat!"

Lambo yelped, barely dodging Levi's lunge. He avoided the next few assaults, but tripped on a rock in the process of running away. "Gah!"

"You're not getting away now, you brat!" Levi growled, grabbing a fistful of Lambo's curly hair (he lost the afro). The boy squirmed in his grasp, failing his limbs. "PUT ME DOWN, IDIOT!" Lambo bawled.

Hermione was enraged by Levi's rough treatment (um, understatement, girl. Try assassination attempt). She drew her wand and pointed it angrily at the Varia officer. "You can't treat a kid like that! Put him down!"

"You tell him, old lady!"

Even the kind Hermione couldn't help but twitch at that. She yelled angrily, "I'm not old!"

"Hey, I was just saying, old lady!"

"!"

Harry and Ron both had to hold Hermione back from jinxing the poor kid.

"What happened to saving him?" Ron questioned, leaning back to avoid having his face smashed in by Hermione's fist.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Forget it, mate – Hey, watch the glasses!"

Meanwhile, Lambo was getting quite impatient with being held immobile by Levi. Said man was also motionless, as he'd caught sight of Xanxus, and was 'mesmerized' by his 'beauty'. Bleh.

Lambo finally lost his patience (if it ever existed), and his hair started sparking. "F-fine! If none of your guys are going to save me, then I'll do it myself!"

Tsuna immediately caught onto what Lambo was going to do. "Wait, Lambo! Don't do it!"

Too late. "Die, Levi-idiot! Beef Bowl!"

Levi was shook out of his trance when a sparking bull charged at him and sendt him flying, breaking a couple of his ribs in the process. He collapsed into an incoherent heap after crashing through several dozen trees and a few large boulders. "Ugh, damn… brat…"

"Hieee! Lambo, I told you, don't use your box weapon!" Tsuna freaked out, somehow scolding Lambo at the same time.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Lambo protested, pouting up at his brother figure. "Levi-idiot attacked me first, and you guys didn't even come save me!

Tsuna suddenly felt guilty, and he dropped his head. "T-that's true… sorry?"

"I'll only forgive you 'cause I'm nice," Lambo huffed, putting 'Beef Bowl' back into his box when the bull came back.

Tsuna finally looked up, but he wished that he hadn't. The clearing was smoking and completely devastated from his guardians (and Varia) rampaging, complete with uprooted trees and flaming bushes. He could only weep at the imaginary bill he was sure that Dumbledore would charge him. "Why? Why is it always me?!"

Tsuna probably would've continued crying until there was a new river, but a familiar voice shocked him out of his depression fit.

"Well, isn't this quite a mess."

Tsuna almost got a whip-lash with the speed he looked up. "Y-YUNI?!"

And indeed it was the Arcobaleno princess, blue eyes bright and amused. Yuni smiled brightly at him, her mushroom hat, for once, not present. "It's nice to see you all again, Sawada-san."


End file.
